


Story Time

by junior_writes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2020, Day 3: Retelling, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, they have children :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junior_writes/pseuds/junior_writes
Summary: Day 3: RetellingSimon and Baz tell their kids a story
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> did i misinterpret the prompt? probably
> 
> was i too lazy to rewrite it after i realized it? yes
> 
> prompt list from [@carryon-countdown](https://carryon-countdown.tumblr.com/) on tumblr !

“Dada, Dada! Tell us the story again!” Charlotte squeals as she bounces up and down on her brother’s bed. Her brother, Nathaniel, nods in agreement, his eyes getting droopy with sleep. Simon chuckles as he shakes his head at his daughter. 

“Lottie, I’ve already told you the story two times tonight, surely you’re tired of listening to your old dad talk,” Simon argues. He gets up off the soft shag carpet in the twins’ room. He lifts up Charlotte and takes her towards her bed. Nathaniel is already in his bed, fighting sleep as he intently listens to Story Time. He’s always been the quieter one of the two. It’s like Charlotte took all the extrovertedness in the womb, and left none for her brother. 

Lottie keeps on arguing while in her dad’s arms. “Dada, it’s just that you’re so good at story time, and I miss you when I go to sleep, so I want to keep you here forever!” Simon’s heart warms at his daughter’s words. He gently lays her in her bed and brings the covers over her, tucking her in comfortably, in a way no one did for him when he was a kid. 

“Darling, you don’t have to miss me when you go to sleep, I’m right down the hall if you ever need me. No matter how hard you try, you can’t get rid of me, I’m your dad,” Simon reassures as he lightly caresses Charlotte’s cheek, tucking a long black curl behind her ear. 

“Fine, Daddy, but I still want you to tell the story again,” she concedes. 

“Okay, only because I love you two. But if your father gets mad at me for keeping you lot up past your bedtime, I’m blaming both of you.” Both Charlotte and Nathaniel giggle at that. Simon proceeds to sit back down on the carpet, getting into storytelling mode. 

“It was our eighth year at Watford, and your father had just gotten back from his special vacation,” Simon starts. He and Baz have decided to leave the heavy parts of their stories out, like the kidnapping and the reason why Simon doesn’t have magic anymore, until the kids are older and can understand better. “Your Aunt Penny and I had been at lunch time when a giant, ferocious dragon flew onto the Great Lawn !” Charlotte gasps, as if this were the first time she’s heard this story. Nathaniel gives a soft chuckle at his sister’s fake surprise. He is in a rough battle against sleep, and it seems that he’s losing. 

“I race towards the Great Lawn as Aunt Penny tries to get the students to go towards safety. I’m whipping my sword at the dragon, trying my hardest to defeat her. It isn’t until your father comes running over the moat and  _ jumps  _ off the wall towards-”

“You’re telling the story wrong, Snow.” Simon is interrupted by Baz, who is casually leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest and his hair in a loose bun.

Simon huffs and responds, “Well, then, you tell them.” Baz nods and makes his way towards Simon, sitting next to him. 

“I casted  **float like a butterfly.** I didn’t specifically  _ jump,  _ and the magic helped me land safely. Your dad here couldn’t stop staring at me. I think that was the first time he started falling in love with me, even though he didn’t realize it,” Baz says with a smug look on his face. Simon turns away, a deep red blush creeping up on his face. 

Baz continues, “I started to cast a lullaby at the dragon. You two remember what I told you about magic and lullabies, right?” The twins nod their heads. “Perfect. Lullabies are powerful magic. Casting an entire lullaby can take all the magic out of a mage. And that’s exactly what was happening to me. I could feel my magic faltering- I was growing weaker by the second. That’s when your dad came to give me some ‘moral support’, or so he claims. He put his hand on my shoulder, and it immediately felt like I had an infinite access to magic. I stood up straighter, and I felt stronger and more powerful than I ever did before.” 

“ _ Wooaaah, _ ” the twins exclaim in unison. 

“I know, right? Your dad kept on pushing his magic into me, and I kept on casting. We were able to send the dragon back to her home, and Watford was safe from another attack.”

“So you two saved the day?” Charlotte asks quietly, currently in a losing battle against sleep. 

“Yes, dear,” Simon says as he gets up to tuck her in. He places a kiss on her temple. “We saved the day. Now it’s time for bed. Sweet dreams, princess.”

Baz has gone to tuck in Nathaniel, who fell asleep long before his sister. He places a kiss atop his short, black curls before taking Simon’s hand and leading him towards their own bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://junior-writes.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
